Shin-Lin Clan
Shin-Lin Clan is a powerful ninja clan from the eastern continent in the Naruto world, whereas the Great Five Nations where Naruto and his friends reside are located on the western continent. Geography The eastern continent has three main lands, just as the western one has five. Those are: The Land of Dark Forests, The Land of Swords and The Land of Gold. Just like in five western lands, these eastern lands possess hidden villages. The Land of Swords has the Village Hidden in the Blood, Land of Gold - the Village Hidden in the Gems, and The Land of Dark Forests has two hidden villages - its main administrative village, the Village Hidden in the Shadows, and an autonomous village which has even marked its own territory in high snowy mountains in fir-tree forests, and is called the Village Hidden in the Fir (Mominokigakure) accordingly. This village is where Shin-Lin clan belongs. Even more - it is actually Shin-Lin clan that founded the Hidden Fir Village. History of Shin-Lin Clan History of Shin-Lin clan consists of the history of three eastern clans: Lin, Shin and Hei. History of Hei Clan The history of eastern continent tells that after Sage of the Six Paths trespassing their territories as well, the clans which acquired Ninshu and then Ninjutsu had wars between each other to claim greater power. But, unlike the western continent, the history of eastern ninja goes beyond the Sage of the Six Paths. While The Sage and his mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, possessed the power of Divine Tree and the Ten Tails, called chakra, and thus had high amount of nature energy and material energy, the eastern ninja strove to grasp even higher power - the spiritual energy, or, the Power of the Soul. The eastern legends tell that this power was restricted for humankind, but nevertheless, one powerful clan which acquired Ninjutsu just like other clans, produced very skilled and ambitious ninja, and soon, they managed to steal the spiritual power from the Sacred Spirit, the essence of which could be felt everywhere and yet nowhere. Thus, this clan acquired huge powers beyond human mind, but alas, this huge power was also extremely difficult to control. So soon, the ambitious ninja turned into arrogant people who considered themselves gods as they had combined chakra powers with the powers of the soul. And as these ambitions grew, the darkness in their hearts grew as well, and the power of the soul they possessed turned into vast black energy consuming their souls. Only the ones who could control it even on little level survived, the others were consumed, and died. Because of this enormous blackness consuming these ninja, their clan was called 'Hei' (Mandarin Chinese for 'Black'). History of Lin Clan To oppose the Hei clan and their terrorizing powers, the leader of the powerful eastern clan of Lin (Mandarin Chinese for 'Forest') which resided on the territory covered by forests, formed a pact with the Sacred Spirit from which Hei clan had stolen the energy. Lin clan had high contact with nature energy and the spirits. The Sacred Spirit, which appeared to humans in form of a yellow hell horse - as it had eight feet, horns, demon wings and angel wings, and fiery mane and tail - agreed to cooperate with the Lin clan, and lent a part of its own essence to them - its light energy, which merged with the leader, Hao Lin, a middle-aged woman of kind heart. But as the Sacred Spirit's powers were vast, they were difficult to control. However, with her kind heart, Hao Lin managed to tame the spirit, and acquired powers no human had ever known - the Black Eye, afterwards named the Kekkei Mora of Lin clan. It was the eye of the Sacred Spirit - the Hell Horse itself. The final transformation of the spirit wielder would cause in unleashing the Hell Horse form, so this spirit was named 'Diyuma' (Mandarin Chinese for 'Hell Horse') accordingly. They called it demon because the enemies of Lin clan perceived it so. For Lin itself it was a godly being. And thus, wielding this great power, the Lin opposed the Hei, and the eternal war began. History of Shin Clan The third great clan of the east which also resided in forests near the ocean shores, was Shin (Derived from 'Xin', Mandarin Chinese for 'Heart'). This clan was known for its extreme skills. The clan had a great ability to control their emotions and balance or unleash them accordingly to their desires and needs, thus increasing their chakra abilities and possessing various combinations of chakra natures, resulting in acquiring all forms of chakra nature Kekkei Genkai and even Kekkei Tota, and far beyond that - the merging of all five natures, their specialty, the Blood Release. Thus this clan was really powerful, and they were eternal rivals of the Lin clan even before these latter gained the power of Diyuma. Before this said event, the Shin clan had advantage and were victorious, but after Diyuma merged with Hao Lin and then was descended into her successors, Lin clan gained the advantage. Shin clan also sparred with the Hei, as these latter had immense black energy and strove to conquer the world with their uncontrollable powers, and Shin, on the other hand, believed in peace, and the balance between mind, soul, heart and body energies. So the great war triangle was formed - Lin, Shin and Hei, fighting for the domination. Tale of How Lin and Shin Merged In times of the ancestors of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha of the west, the east was covered in wars as well, three main clans dominating on the shores of the ocean covered with forests - the Lin, the Shin, and the Hei. The young leader of Lin clan, named Lei, wielded Diyuma's great power which he could perfectly control with his valiant heart and persistent mind, and so, when he sparred with the lady of the Shin clan, Oma, who possessed the five nature combination - Blood Release, he won the battle, but instead of killing Oma, he took her as a prisoner. Unlike his predecessors who saw the achievement of peace in defeating the Hei and Shin clans, Lei could see it in mutual understanding, and as Oma, the leader of Shin clan, was a woman, he foresaw it as a great opportunity to merge their clans once and forever. Oma was quite stubborn at first, but after getting to know Lei better, she noticed his kind heart and valiant soul, and fell in love with him desperately, and so she agreed to marry him. The heir of Lei Lin and Oma Shin was a boy, named Bara (Japanese for 'Rose'), after the crest of Shin clan - the rose, but acquired the surname of his father - Lin. Thus, his name had a symbolic meaning for the combination of the two clans - Shin and Lin. The clan name changed into Shin-Lin, and their crests - the forest and the rose - merged as well. And thus after the new generation was born, according to their present leaders, the Shin woman and the Lin man, every newborn boy acquired the surname Lin and every newborn girl - the surname Shin. This soon became an unchangeable tradition in Shin-Lin clan. Tale of How the Hidden Fir Village Was Founded After the Shin and Lin clan merging stabilized and one Shin-Lin harmonious clan was created, the great lands of the east - Land of Dark Forests, Land of Swords and Land of Gold - already had their hidden villages, receiving the rumour about western affairs and thus deciding to create similar policy on their lands. In order to settle down and protect themselves from hideous Hei clan, Shin-Lin leader and their viziers, the elders, decided to create their own hidden village as well. They lived on the territory of the Land of Dark Forests, thus they sparred with the Hidden Shadow ninja for a long time, and after making them understand that they were stronger, they demanded to be given a separate territory right into the Land of Dark Forests, where they would build their village and live independently from the great land's affairs, having their own policy. Land of Dark Forests Feudal Lord agreed and gave them the small territory which Shin-Lin always lived in, signing a contract and giving them the territory in permanent possession. There, Shin-Lin founded a village in the midst of the fir-tree forests, on snowy mountains, and called it the Village Hidden in the Fir (Mominokigakure), accordingly. With their combined powers, Shin-Lin soon managed to defeat and tame Hei, and locked them in the district in their village near the high mansion of the elders, so that the wielder of Diyuma, the leader of the Shin-Lin clan and the Lord of the village, could always control them and harass their powers if needed. While all of the other Hidden Villages in the east took similar policies as the Hidden Villages of the west and named their leaders 'Kage' (Hidden Gem Village leader named Tamakage, Hidden Blood Village leader - Chikage, and Hidden Shadow Village leader - Okikage (Japanese for 'Big Shadow')), the Hidden Fir residents named their leader Diyuma Lord, or Sacred Lord, as the leader was the inheritor and wielder of Diyuma spirit. Tale of How Hidden Fir Was Destroyed Hei clan elders always held grudges against the Shin-Lin clan, thus had a policy to never marry their representatives. But in time Hei clan members who didn't wield dark powers got accustomed to the peace and were happy to collaborate with Shin-Lin clan members, which irritated the dark power wielders of Hei clan even more. Thus, one day, the leader of Hei clan, Akuro, started plotting the destruction of the Hidden Fir and all of its residents, starting with Shin-Lin clan. However, he didn't make it, so he left this wish of his to his successor and only son, Akuno. Akuno himself got really mad when hearing the history of Hei clan his father drew in dark colours, and decided to take revenge. He started killing every member of the Hei clan who opposed his decision of Hidden Fir destruction, thus even killing his very own wife, who wanted to warn the Shin-Lin leader and the Diyuma Lord, Ikari Lin, in time. But as he got a grasp of his powers, Akuno's ambitions grew, and in order to obtain the hidden and legendary power of the Hei Style, the black energy of Cerberus, he sacrificed the sight of his very own son, Kokujin, resulting this latter to stay eternally blind. Thus Akuno indeed obtained the great power of black energy and succeeded in defeating Ikari, but before he could separate him from Diyuma and consume it, Ikari managed to hand it over to his eldest daughter, Lao Shin. At that time, the village was already burning, all of its residents, including all of Shin-Lin and Hei clan members, were killed by Akuno, and the seven siblings of Lao Shin, Ikari's seven younger children, were dying from their wounds, two of them, Nao Lin and Mao Shin, being already dead. Nao had even lost his head due to Akuno's strike. Lao Shin, dreaded from these horrible pictures, was shedding tears and had decided to revive her siblings using her Diyuma powers, but Ikari himself was against it, explaining that if she dispatched her Diyuma powers too much Lao would easily lose control, being still too young, and it would result in her being consumed by the spirit. However, Lao, being desperate, didn't listen, and before her dying father's eyes she dispatched her Diyuma spirit parts in all of her siblings, reviving them and making them undefeatable, leaving herself weakened and vulnerable. After seeing this, Ikari told Lao his last wish - she had to defeat Akuno, rebuild the Hidden Fir Village and revive the Shin-Lin clan, no matter what it costed, and after pledging this, he died. Lao and her siblings went on a journey towards the western continent via newly built Super Ocean Express ship traveling between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Dark Forests, and started searching for Akuno in the west, where he had fled to hunt the Tailed Beasts and acquire ultimate power, which would even exceed the one of legendary Kaguya Otsutsuki. The Recorded Leaders of Shin-Lin Clan Hao Lin - Woman leader of ancient Lin clan. First inheritor of Diyuma spirit. Father of Lei Lin (Name Unknown) - Male leader of ancient Lin clan. Wielder of Diyuma. Legend says that he lost his wife during battle, and, being grieved and stressed, falling in depression, he lost control over Diyuma spirit, which resulted in Hell Horse's sudden unleash and rampage. After this incident, when Lei Lin inherited Diyuma, the Lin clan slowly developed a policy of Guardians - the lovers of Diyuma wielders who would tame Diyuma whenever the wielders would lose control over them. Lei Lin - Male leader of ancient Lin clan. Wielder of Diyuma spirit. Husband to the woman leader of Shin clan, Oma. Founder of Shin-Lin clan. At his time the policy of Diyuma Guardians started developing. Oma Shin - Woman leader of ancient Shin clan. Wife to the leader of Lin clan, Lei, the Wielder of Diyuma. First Guardian of Diyuma (given that she was the wife of the wielder of Diyuma). Extremely powerful shinobi, possessing Blood Release, the five chakra nature combination of the Shin clan. Founder of Shin-Lin clan. Bara Lin - Male leader of Shin-Lin clan. First leader of Shin-Lin, and the official representative of Shin-Lin united clan. Wielder of Diyuma. Said to be the grandfather of the Hidden Fir Village founder, Oumi Shin. Oumi Shin - Woman leader of Shin-Lin clan. Diyuma wielder. Bara Lin's granddaughter. Founder of the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure). Ikari Lin - Male leader of Shin-Lin clan. Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's generation (calculation based on western continent history). Wielder of Diyuma. Lord of the Hidden Fir. At his time the Hidden Fir Village was destroyed by Akuno Hei. Lao Shin - Woman leader of remaining Shin-Lin clan after Hidden Fir's destruction (the survivors of the Hidden Fir Village destruction, her seven siblings). Naruto Uzumaki's generation. Wielder of Diyuma. Defeater of Akuno Hei. Is known for rebuilding the Hidden Fir Village, and reviving the Shin-Lin clan, as well as merging the Hei clan with the Shin-Lin by marrying her youngest sister, Dao Shin, to the only son of Akuno Hei, Kokujin. Lady of the rebuilt Hidden Fir Village. Is also known as the only beloved woman of Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village (Sunagakure) located in Land of Wind on the western continent, being part of the Great Five Nations. Gaara himself is said to have become the Guardian of Diyuma (given that he was the only beloved man of Lao Shin, and her chosen one). Appearance in FanFic Books Shin-Lin clan appears in the FanFic book series Gaara's Romance published on wattpad by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8. The first volume, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto regards Lao Shin's and her siblings' arrival on the western continent and their revenge on Akuno Hei, as well as Lao's first meeting with Gaara and the beginning of their love relationship. In this book, Gaara falls in love with Lao, consequently becoming the Guardian of Diyuma. He finally finds answer to the question that has been bothering him for his whole life - what love really is. The second volume is still under development and is likely to evolve around Boruto Uzumaki's generation, regarding the adventures of Gaara's and Lao Shin's daughter - Shamo, and her cousins.